Es Keren
by keyoppatra
Summary: Hari bersantai Naruto terganggu oleh kedatangan Konohamaru./"Kak Naruto bisa bikin es keren gak?"/ "Es keren..." "... Es doger baru ada." special for OFF


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Title: Es Keren

WARNING: Bahasa tidak Baku, AU, OOC, Full Naruto POV, Pengalaman pribadi Meli. Meli sudah berusaha membasminya tapi rasanya masih ada typo yang gendrenya Humor/Parody tapi Meli gak yakin bisa bikin kalian ketawa. Gomen *membungkuk* kalau gak lucu.

Fic ini Meli dedikasika penuh untuk event OFF (Oneshot Fanfiction Festifal).

~v(^ 3 ^)v~

Hari minggu. Seperti biasa hari ini merupakan hari bebas bersantai bagiku.

Memang sih aku senang bersekolah, aku senang belajar, aku juga senang bermain bersama teman-temanku saat waktu istirahat tiba. Apa lagi aku bersekolah di Konoha no Daichi no Kōkō, ehem maksud ku SMA 1 Konoha dengan hanya mengandalkan beasiswa. bisa di cap tak-tau-diri kalau aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang berharga ini.

Aku- Uzumaki Naruto. Anak panti asuhan biasa yang diberi kesempatan langka. Ya, aku berkesempatan bersekolah di SMA 1 Konoha yang notabene sekolah terfavorite. Bahkan anak orang kaya sekalipun belum tentu bisa bersekolah di sini.

Aku sudah memutuskan bersekolah di sini dan imbalan atas semua itu adalah sebuah prestasi yang membanggakan. Yah, aku harus bisa menyumbangkan prestasi bagi sekolah yang telah memberiku harta yang paling berharga -ilmu-. Tapi karena itu semua aku harus merepotkan otak ku- yang bisa di bilang tidak begitu genius dari teman-teman di sekolahku. Bukan berarti aku bodoh, selama ini aku tetap bisa mempertahankan beasiswaku, walaupun bukan aku bintang yang paling bersinar di Sekolah. Maka dari itu aku harus belajar melebihi teman-temanku agar aku (setidaknya) bisa sejajar dengan mereka.

Aku juga bukan orang yang munafik, toh seorang Uzumaki Naruto sekalipun yang yang selalu ingin belajar melebihi yang lain butuh waktu bersantai juga 'kan. Lagi pula aku yakin teman-teman ku yang lain juga sedang bersantai sekarang.

Bagi ku, hari minggu merupakan seharian di mana aku bisa merdeka. Hanya saja merdeka di sini adalah di mana aku bisa terlepas sejenak dari kepenatan tugas-tugas sekolah. Tidak bisa di bilang merdeka sepenuhnya sehingga aku bisa bersantai seharian.

Lihatlah apartemen sederhanaku. Suasananya lebih parah dari pada kapal karam. Baru masuk saja -di bagian barat- sudah di suguhkan pemandangan tempat tidur yang berantakan, selimut tergeletak di lantai, belum lagi seprai yang tidak terpasang rapi pada tempatnya. Aku mulai berpikir mungkin aku tidur seperti kebo? Bisa di lihat dari kondisi tempat tidur ku saat ini. Memang biasanya aku tidak pernah melirik tempat di mana aku bisa bermimpi karena memang hampir setiap pagi selalu terburu-buru ke Sekolah. Dan hanya pada hari minggu saja ku memperhatikannya.

Kurasa aku harus merapikan tempat itu dulu sebelum bersantai.

Menengok ke kiri sedikit di suguhkan lagi pemandangan yang tidak kalah dari yang tadi. Selain di sekolah, di sinilah tempat di mana aku bisa mengasah otakku. Meja belajar.

Kalau mendengar kata belajar identik dengan buku 'kan, memang tempat belajarku pun penuh dengan buku-buku. Namun lihat posisinya yang tidak beraturan. Ada di kolong meja, di atas meja, dan berserakan di mana-mana. Aku tidak sadar kalau selama enam hari ini aku telah mempelajari begitu banyak buku. Semoga ilmunya sudah terpatri di otakku tidak masuk di mata tapi tidak di catat di otak.

Dan lihat apa yang terjadi pada halaman buku yang berada di atas meja. Kenapa seperti ada noda di sana. Itu... Itu iler ku. Sepertinya aku ke asyikan baca buku sampai larut malam. Alhasil aku ketiduran dan meninggalkan jejak pada buku yang tak bersalah itu.

Sudah kuputuskan, aku juga harus merapikan tempat itu dulu.

Cukup sampai di sini. Aku yakin kalian tidak akan mau melihat kondisi kamar mandi ku kan?

Itulah mengapa aku bilang 'tidak bisa di bilang merdeka sepenuhnya' karena, you-know-lah tugas rumah telah menanti. Nyapu, ngepel, ganti seprai, jemur buku yang- ehem kena iler, belum lagi kamar mandi yang yang minta di bersihin. Intinya hari minggu adalah hari di mana aku bisa terlepas sejenak dari kepenatan tugas-tugas sekolah tapi terlilit oleh tugas-tugas rumah.

~v(^ 3 ^)v~

Oke sip! Tugas rumah telah terselesaikan. Rasanya aku baru pindah ke apartemen baru, melihat suasana yang berubah 100%. Kini aku sudah benar-benar bisa bersantai.

Aku jatuhkan perlahan tubuhku ke kasur yang sudah ku ganti seprainya. Nyaman sekali. Rasanya aku tidur di hamparan bunga sekarang. Oke, mungkin ini efek dari pewangi ruangan yang jarang sekali ku gunakan -hanya setiap hari minggu saja-.

Perlahan kelopak mataku turun mencoba rileks dan inilah apa yang ku sebut dengan bersantai. Sebentar lagi aku yakin kalian bisa mendengar dengkuranku yang keras. Huwaaahem... Sesekali menguap seperti ini nampaknya aku memang akan tidur siang.

zZZ... zZZ... zZZ...

Dok dok dok

Sontak ku membuka mata ku kembali.

Ku lirik sekilas pada jam dinding, ternyata baru jam tiga belas lewat empat belas menit. Kami-sama nampaknya engkau memang tidak mengizinkan daku untuk bersantai. Bahkan belum lima menit aku terlelap, mengingat jam tiga belas lewat sepuluh menit aku baru mencoba untuk tidur.

Dok dok dok

Pintu apartemenku yang malang kini sedang digedor oleh seseorang yang nampaknya aku tau betul siapa dia. Siapa lagi orang yang menggedor pintu apartemenku seperti bunyi pukulan bedug sebelum azan kalau bukan Konohamaru. Anak yatim piatu -sama sepertiku- yang kini tinggal bersama kakeknya di sebelah apartemenku. Anak ini memang senang sekali padaku. Bukan senang dalam artian dia cinta padaku, hanya saja dia telah menganggapku sebagai kakaknya.

Aku membalik badan membelakangi pintu apartemen, berpura-pura tidur dan tidak mendengarkan gedoran pintu itu. Karena aku yakin sebentar lagi...

"Kak Naruto... kak Naruto..." Panggilnya sambil menghampiriku.

Padahal aku belum membuka pintunya #lho. Yah inilah konsekuensinya kalau aku tidak mengunci pintunya. Konohamaru memang tidak betah menggedor pintu itu terlalu lama, setelah dia tau pintu tidak terkunci dan tidak kunjung terbuka jalan satu-satunya langsung masuk saja.

"Kak Naruto. Yah~ kok tidur sih," dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku berharap aku bangun.

"huwaaahem, ada apa?" responku ketus. Secara waktu bersantaiku yang berharga dan tinggal tersisa beberapa jam lagi -tepatnya empat jam empat puluh empat menit tiga puluh dua detik- kini harus terganggu olehnya.

Mau tak mau aku bangun dan memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin. Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur tepat di sebelah Konohamaru.

Setelah melihatku nampak siap mendengarkan keluhannya, konohamaru mulai membuka pembicaraan kembali, "Kak Naruto bisa bikin es keren gak?" dengan penuh antusias dia bertanya.

"Es keren?" entahlah otakku kini mulai sulit mencerna kata-kata yang ku dengar, terutama kata-kata Konohamaru saat ini. Aku sempat berfikir ini hanyalah mimpi konyol di siang bolong. Dan kuharap sebentar lagi aku akan bangun, "... Es doger baru ada?" lanjutku lebih konyol lagi. Yah mungkin ini memang mimpi jadi hal-hal konyol bisa saja terjadi 'kan.

Buagh...

"Aw... Sakit tahu!" sakit? Ternyata ini sama sekali bukan mimpi. Hehe, mari kita lupakan soal es doger barusan, anggap aku tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Aku masih mengelus-elus kepalaku yang masih nyut-nyutan dikarenakan insiden pendaratan dengan paksa telapak tangan Konomaru di kepala ku yang malang ini.

"Serius nih. Es keren. Bisa gak?"

Ku naikan sebelah alis ku. Kemudian memutar bola mata pertanda bosan sambil sesekali menguap. Berharap dia mengerti bahwa aku sedang tidak mau di ganggu dan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang konyol ini.

Namun melihat reaksiku dia malah makin antusias meyakinkan ku. Bahkan kali ini dia menggambarkan apa yang di maksud es keren itu dengan jarinya di ruangan yang kosong -udara-. "Es keren Kak... es keren..." melengkung ke dalam kemudian melengkung lagi ke luar. Persis seperti ular. Aku bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun melihat es seperti itu. Memangnya ada?

"Au ach gelap," jawabku makin bingung. Kali ini kurasa harus dipertanyakan apakah aku pantas menerima beasiswa itu. Padahal otakku Lola seperti ini.

"I~ih kak Naruto."

Kali ini tanpa izin sang empunya kertas dan pensil. Dia mencoba menjelaskan dengan menggambar di sana. Bukannya aku pelit sih, tapi yang bikin aku sakit hati adalah saat dia mengambil itu semua dengan kasarnya pada meja belajar yang baru saja ku bereskan dan terlihat sangat -amat teramat- rapi itu kembali berantakan. Mungkin saking terburu-burunya dia ingin memberitahuku.

Dia melakukan sama seperti yang dia lakukan saat di ruang yang kosong. Melengkung ke dalam kemudian melengkung lagi ke luar. Persis seperti ular. Dan jadilah sebuah huruf S.

Tunggu dulu, huruf S?

"Nah, es keren." Dengan menunjuk-nunjuk gambarnya saat bilang 'es' tidak lupa memberi sedikit penekanan di sana.

Owalah, baru ngerti aku. Ternyata yang dia maksud adalah huruf 'S' yang di gambar sekeren mungkin. Tak menyangka obrolan konyol ini harus sedikit memutar otak juga. Namun memang mengasyikan dan aku sempat tertipu tadi di awal.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku lebih serius. Karena sekarang aku tahu apa yang dari tadi Konohamaru coba jelaskan.

"Aku ingin membuat kaligrafi," jawabnya singkat.

Apa kaligrafi? Apa anak ini sedang mencoba membodoh-bodohiku.

"Konohamaru, S itu huruf latin bukan huruf arab," aku mencoba memberitahu anak ini, mencoba memberitahu mana yang benar.

Dia terlihat bingung dengan ucapanku. Sudah ku duga seharusnya aku lebih bersabar dalam memberitahunya, jangan cepat-cepat seperti ini.

"Aku kira kak Naruto pintar karena kakak mendapat beasiswa..." what? Apa dia bilang? Apa dia ingin bilang kalau aku ini bodoh? "... Meskipun kaligrafi dalam tulisan arab lebih dikenal, tetapi banyak juga yang menerapkan aplikasi ini dalam tulisan latin loh~." Apa benar yang tadi bicara adalah Konohamaru? Pengetahuannya luas juga. Bahkan aku sendiri baru tahu.

Aku tau aku tidak begitu pintar. Tapi kali ini di depan anak kecil bernama Konohamaru aku merasa bahwa aku 'bodoh'. Malu? Ya aku malu, benar-benar malu.

"Ehem..." dia mencoba menyadarkanku dengan suara tersebut. Kalau menyadarkan orang pingsan mungkin tidak akan berhasil tapi kalau orang yang sedang melamun sepertiku -itu cukup mempan.

"Memangnya kata apa yang ingin kamu buat seindah mungkin?" menurutku responku kali ini adalah respon yang paling baik yang kuberikan padanya seharian ini.

"Umm, Nama seseorang yang paling indah juga pastinya. Tapi cukup kakak membantuku membuat inisialnya saja. Cukup huruf S, selebihnya aku bisa kerjakan sendiri," dia memberikan seringai terbaiknya untukku.

"Umm," aku ingin tau respon selanjutnya, aku mengulur-ngulur waktu sambil berlagak sok mikir.

Dan lihat dia memberiku tatapan puppy eyes yang langka itu. Sepertinya dia memang bersungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah." Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Kebetulan aku mempunyai buku seni berwarna kuning. Ayo kita cari dulu."

Aku mengajak Konohamaru ke meja belajarku. Dengan sedikit mengubrak-ngabrik akhirnya buku itu ketemu juga. Nampak kusam memang tapi sangat berguna.

~v(^ 3 ^)v~

Yeah pada akhirnya aku memang tidak bisa bersantai hari ini. Siapa sangka menggambar saja bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul enam belas lebih dua puluh tiga menit. Sisa waktu bersantaiku tinggal satu jam tiga puluh enam menit dua belas detik. Berarti dua jam lebih aku dan Konohamaru membuat kaligrafi tersebut.

Dengan hasil yang memuaskan, nampaknya semua pengorbanan waktu ini telah terbayar. Konohamaru memang sedikit cerewet. Dia ingin memberikan yang terindah dan tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Bahkan tadi ketika percobaan pertama kami telah selesai dengan hasil yang menurutku sempurna. Dia bahkan masih bisa melihat kecacatan dalam gambar tersebut.

**Flas back on**

"Umm, kurasa untuk tepinya lebih cocok warna gold. Bukan coklat seperti itu," sahutnya setelah sidik-menyelidiki secara seksama kaligrafi tersebut.

"So?" tanyaku. Sambil berharap dia tidak akan menyuruh ku untuk menggambar ulang. Karena kami telah menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam untuk kaligrafi ini.

"Jadi kita harus membuat yang baru. Yang ini telah gagal," oh great itu adalah kata-kata yang sama sekali tak ingin ku dengar. Eh tunggu dulu. Kita bisa...

"Bagaimana kalu warna coklat ini kita campur dengan warna oren dan kuning. Kurasa bisa menyerupai warna gold yang kamu inginkan Konohamaru."

Dia terdiam, sepertinya ini memang ide yang buruk.

Tapi kemudian ia mencoba mencampurkan ke tiga warna tersebut. Dan hasilnya...

"Mungkin coklatnya harus lebih sedikit lalu oren dan kuning yang mendominasi," gumamnya pelan sekali. Hampir seperti hanya berbisik-bisik.

"Briliant. Ternyata kakak bukan hanya pintar tapi jenius." Katanya pada ku.

Anak ini benar-benar membuat perasaan ku naik turun. Di depannya aku bisa merasa bodoh dan kini di depannya pula aku merasa sangat pintar bahkan jenius.

"Heheheh. Ayo cepat kita selesaikan."

Kami melanjutkan aktivitas kami yang belum tuntas.

**Flas back off**

Sisa waktu ku tidak benar-benar ku pergunakan untuk bersantai. Tapi aku pergunakan untuk hal yang lebih berguna yaitu membereskan tempat belajarku.

Lihat! ini buku seni yang ku pergunakan tadi untuk membuat kaligrafi. Dan di dalamnya ada sedikit penjelasan tentang apa itu kaligrafi.

Di dalamnya tertulis; bahwa kaligrafi berasal dari Yunani yang berarti 'keindahan menulis' dan dalam Bahasa Jepang (Nihonggo) adalah seni menulis yang indah dengan menggunakan pena diperuntukan sebagai hiasan. Tulisan kaligrafi biasanya bla bla bla...

Dan... apa ini? Sepertinya aku kenal kata-kata dalam buku ini; Meskipun kaligrafi dalam tulisan arab lebih di kenal, tetapi banyak pula penerapan aplikasi dalam tulisan latin.

Wow, bisa sama seperti yang di ucapkan Konohamaru. Padahal aku yakin anak itu tidak pernah membaca buku ini sebelumnya. Hebat.

Sudahlah, lebih baik ku lanjutkan beres-beresnya. Setelah ini mandi, menunggu waktu makan malam dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali belajar mempersiapkan materi yang akan di bahas besok di sekolah. Apalagi setelah Konohamaru bilang -ternyata kakak bukan hanya pintar tapi jenius- seperti itu, aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya. Perkataannya selalu terngiang di telinga ku, dan setiap kali aku ingat hal itu semangat belajarku meningkat.

Waktu bersantaiku memang hampir tak ada tapi every time is the time to enjoying bila kita melakukannya tanpa beban dan memang karena kita senang.

**Fin**

~v(^ 3 ^)v~

**Cuap-cuap Meli**

Akhirnya Finish juga, fyuuuh... *nyeka keringat*

hayo tebak kira-kira Konohamaru mau membuat nama siapa yang berinisial S:  
Sagi  
Sai  
Sakon  
Sakura  
Sasori  
Sasuke  
Sarotobi  
Shikamaru  
Shikaku  
Shion  
Shisui  
Shizune  
Suigetstu  
Sora *berasa ngabsen*  
atau siapa aja boleh #plaaak

Benarkan Narutonya OOC banget di fic Meli padahal di aniMAnganya Naruto itu paling anti sama yang mananya belajar. Alasan kenapa Naruto bisa jadi rajin belajar adalah agar dia bisa tetap bersekolah di Konoha nah di sini Meli nostalgia lagi sama sifat Naruto yang pantang menyerah dan selalu semangat. Gomen kalau terlalu OOC.

Sebenarnya pengalaman pribadi Meli yang terselip cuma dikit. cuma percakapan Naruto dan Konohamaru soal S keren dan Ide pokok fic ini. Sedangkan awal dan endingnya beda banget.

Seperti kata WARNING di atas, gendrenya memang Humor/Parody tapi Meli gak yakin bisa bikin kalian ketawa. Gomen *membungkuk* kalau gak lucu.

Fic ini juga bisa di bilang fic perbaikan. Setelah fic Meli yang berjudul Sumur Harapan kurang memuaskan. Kalau berkenan mampir baca yang Sumur Harapan juga ya ^^ #duagh *promosi aja deh loe*

Yang mau numpang lewat. Baca doang gak apa-apa ^^". Terimakasih ya ^^.

Untuk yang mau menambah pahala dengan cara beramal menyumbangkan saran, kritik yang membangun dengan cara yang lembut dan manis (?). silahkan Riview.

Ada yang suka pedes-pedes? Meli mah gak suka.*bukan ngomongin makanan dan sejenisnya loh*

Jadi. Untuk kritik yang pedes (flame) dengan 'sedih' hati Meli terima. Walaupun dapat membuat Meli terperusuk ke lubang yang dalam hingga akhirnya terpuruk. Bohong banget. Meli mah orangnya gak kaya' gitu kok. Terima-terima aja, gak baik juga menolak rejeki (?).

Akhir kata

R

I

V

I

E

W

RIVIEW

5 Januari 2011


End file.
